And I Thought My Life Was Screwed up Before
by LOLmeC00L
Summary: A girl who has been through abuse and loss is saved and brought to Camp Half-Blood. Will she be able to fit in? Will she deal with the loss of her brother? Or is she going to keep hurting herself in an attempt to be free? Nico/OC Percy/Annabeth
1. Rescued

And I Thought My Life Was Screwed up Before

"Vitani!"

I flinched, but went downstairs.

"Yes, mother?" I asked.

"Where is your brother! He should have been home by now!" She screeched.

My eyes hardened.

"Nick died two years ago, mother," I said.

"You need to stop defending him. Now bring him downstairs now!" Mother growled.

"He's not upstairs, mom!" I yelled.

_SMACK! _

I fell to the ground, holding the side of my face.

"Get up, you pathetic girl, and bring my son down here, _right now_!" She screamed.

I took a deep breath and got up. I started up the stairs. I paused and looked back. Mother had walked back over to the couch. She would be asleep in the next couple minutes. She always got drunk, but now, it was getting worse. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

There was a shape of a hand in pink where she had slapped me. Yet another one. I turned on the shower and sat down in it, one of my mother's razors in my hand. The water poured on me, sokaing my clothes. I brought the blade down to my wrist and sliced.

Nico's Pov

"Wait, which street again?" Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Um... oh, it's that one!" I pointed at a street.

Percy swerved into the turn lane and turned onto the street.

"Left here!"

The tires screamed in protest as he turned.

"Wait, stop! It's that house!" I called.

Percy slammed on the brakes.

"Oh, nevermind. It's over there."

Percy shot me a look. I laughed. It's weird. Percy and I had become really good friends since the Titan War. I've actually been more...cheerful. Ugh, did I just say that? Barf. Nevermind.

"Okay, so she's in this house?" Percy asked.

I nodded.

"You're sure?"

I nodded again.

"Posi-"

"Yeah, now can we go inside?" I interrupted, slightly annoyed.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to Shadow Travel up to her room, you keep her mom busy," I said.

"Okay, you little perv," He muttered.

I glared at him and he put both hands in the air and smiled. I shook my head and went into a shadow.

0000

It wasn't hard. The whole room was dark, but I did hear the shower running. I sat down in a chair and started tapping on the arm of the chair. Then, my head snapped up in the direction of the bathroom. I smelled blood.

I rushed to the bathroom and swung the door open. The curtain on the shower was wide open. She was still wearing normal clothes, and she was holding her wrist out I front of her. The worst part was that there was an open cut that was bleeding. I quickly grabbed a washcloth and held it on her wrist.

"No... leave me alone!" She mumbled.

She tried to push me, but I was stronger than her. I turned the water off and helped her up. Unfortunately, she didn't want to stand. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out into the hallway. I got a glimpse of downstairs. I almost laughed, but I remembered what I was holding.

I Shadow Traveled back by the car and gently put her in the back seat. I got back out of the car, grabbed a rock, and through it at Percy. It hit him in the back of the head. He walked back, grumbling. We got in the car, and floored the heck out of there.

Vitani's Pov

_I walked through the playground, holding my head up high. I was walking around, laughing at my brother, Nick, for making a funny joke. It was then that the teachers decided to change us into two groups. Boys and Girls. _

_Nick went into the boys group and I got stuck in the girls group. There was a bully, someone who thought she was top dog, in my group. There always was. She walked up to me and frowned. I decided to try and play the nice card._

_"Hi. I'm Vitani," I said, grinning._

_"Shut up, freak."_

_"Excuse me?" I asked._

_"You heard me, freak. I said shut the heck up!" The girl said._

_I clenched my little seven year old fists and put them by my side._

_"Don't call me a freak!" I yelled._

_"Or what? Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!" The girl started chanting._

_"No! Stop!" I screamed._

_The girls in the group started skipping around me in a circle._

_"Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!" They kept chanting._

_"No!" I cried._

_I sat in the middle, crying. _

_"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" _

_I looked up, tears still in my eyes. Nick's eyebrows were sscrunched together and he was trying to look macho. He came over to where I was, helped me up, and began yelling at the other girls._

That was one of my favorite memories of my brother before my mother had killed him last year.

**Thank you for reading. BTW: Since Hades is the god of the underworld, Nico has the ability to smell blood and sense death. The ages are:**

**Nico-14**

**Vitani-14**

**Percy-17**

**Annabeth-17**

**Thalia-17**


	2. Awakened

And I Thought My Life Was Screwed Up Before

Chapter 2

_"Nickie!" I whined._

_"'Tani, I told you not to call me that!" Nick said._

_"Then go with your friends! I'll be fine on my own. I'm not seven anymore," I said._

_"You sure?" _

_"Absolutely positively sure, sure, sure," I said, grinning._

_"Okay. See you after school," Nick left to go to his class._

_"Hey 'Tani!" Katrina sneered._

_"Don't call me that. Only my brother calls me that," I said._

_I repositioned my bag on my shoulders and walked around her. I had almost gotten around her when she grabbed me by my backpack. She then unzipped it and all my books and papers fell out. _

_"What the heck? Why don't you just leave me alone!" I said._

_I gather up my stuff and put it all away before walking away with it again._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Katrina called from behind me._

_"I'm going to class," I said. _

_"What baout this?" _

_I turned around. She was holding my neclace. One of the only things I had that reminded me of my father. I had found it in the sand at the beach one time. It was a pretty silver trident. _

_"Give it back, Katrina," I said._

_"Or what?" _

_"Or I'll go tell the teachers."_

_I hated being a tattle-tale, but that neclace meant a lot to me, so I wanted it back. _

_"You wouldn't," Katrina said, narrowing her eyes._

_"Watch me," I said, turning around. _

_I started towards the classroom again when I heard the little clanging of my neclace hitting the edge of the drain. _

_"Go fetch," Katrina smirked._

_I walked over to the drain and picked up my neclace._

_"I guess you're brother is nce enough to let you live with him. But when you're older older, just like you're dad, he'll forget about you like the little bastard you are." _

_I dropped my bag, turned, and lunged at her._

_"Hey! Hey! Hey! Break it up!" The teacher yelled, coming over. _

_Nick ran over, obviously his class hadn't gone on yet. _

_"Vitani, what happened?" He asked._

_"She talked about dad! She... she called me a bastard!" I sobbed._

_He just hugged me close to him._

I sat up, crying. I was in a car. There was a boy about my age, maybe slightly older, in the passenger seat, looking at me in concern.

"She's awake," He said to the driver.

Through the rearview mirror, the driver glanced at me and then went back on focusing on the road. The thing that shocked me the most was that the driver looked just like Nick.

"Nick?" I asked.

"Nope. Only Percy, and Nico," The driver said.

The boy in the passenger seat, Nico, had darkish brownish blackish hair. His eyes were dark, and somehow a little sad and angry at the same time. He wasn't angry at the moment, but I could tell he had been through a lot. Maybe like me. Percy, the driver, had jet black hair, like mine and Nick's, and sea-green eyes, like me and Nick's.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In a car."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, thank you very much. What I meant was, where are we going?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," Nico said.

"I want to go home."

"So you can just go and cut yourself some more? I don't think so," Nico muttered.

I narrowed my eyes. The car stopped at a red light.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I declared.

"No you don't," Nico said, glancing back at me.

"How do you know tha-"

I froze mid sentance. There was something tapping on my window. I turned and screamed. The thing broke open the window, unlocked and opened the door with it's wing thingies, and grabbed my shoulder. I was soon hovering forty feet above New York city. I was still screaming. The thing started flying and the last thing I remember is hearing was:

"Welcome to C.C.'s Comfort Home."

Nico's Pov

"Dude, we just lost your freaking sister to a freaking fury! Where the heck did they go?" I asked.

"I think they went this way," Percy swerved into another lane.

"This is hopeless," I muttered under my breath.

"Shut up and read the map. Any kind of hospital or something nearby?" Percy asked.

"Uh, yeah. There's a C.C.'s Insane Asylum down that street," I said, pointing.

Percy turned on the street and was really quiet.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Me? I'm not nervous..." Percy said.

"Who's C.C.?" I asked.

"Someone who I thought was dead still. And gods, let me be right," Percy said.

We pulled up to the building. It looked like an old folk's retirement home.

"Okay, we need a plan. Somehow, go undercover," I said.

"Got it covered. I borrowed this from the Aphrodite cabin," He handed me a little vial full of purple-pink stuff.

I grabbed one and opened it. I brought it to my nose, sniffed, and recoiled.

"Oh, hell no! I am not drinking that!" I said.

"Do you want to leave Vitani in there?" Percy asked.

I sighed. We both put it over our mouth. The stuffwent into my mouth and I grimaced at the taste. I swallowed and gagged. I looked over at Percy. He looked different. Suddenly, Percy's hair changed to a lighter brown and his eyes turned a forest green.

"You look different," Percy commented.

I looked at one of the windows in the building. I looked exactly like Justin Bieber, except that I had blue eyes.

"No. Freaking. Way. Take it off! This face... it burns!" I yelled, running in circles.

"Seriously, shut up! Now, we need new names," Percy said.

"How 'bout Peter for you," I said, smirking.

"Yeah, and you can be Rico," He replied.

My smirk dissapeared.

"Fine. Now we need an excuse to get in," Percy said.

I thought for a minute, then grinnned. I took out a pixie-stick. I put the dust in my hand and put some in Percy's hand.

"Sniff it right in front of the doors and they'll see us," I said.

We both went and 'pretended' to hide. We started inhaling this crap when a lady came out and grabbed us by the back of our shirts.

"Boys, crack doesn't solve your problem. Come inside. We'll help you," She said.

She took us inside and into the main room. It was a living room. Everything was white though. The couches, the walls, even the clothes were all white.

"Now, we will have a monthly session with therapists. Don't worry, we have the best therapists in the world. You'll be good as new when we ship you off back into the world and discover the rest of your life! We eat over there, and the rooms are located over there, and there is a pool for people after their first moth here. Oh, and you'll both be stuck with a new greeting buddy. You're should be righ ove-"

"No! Leave me alone! Non of you can help me! Leave me alone!" Vitani's voice yelled.

Then, she screamed.

"Vitani!"

**Thank you for reading this. Pleace come back for more updates which will be very soon. And a special thank you to Riptide2015, LillyCrystal, alexandriarulzforeva, and Cheerfully Blue for being the first four to review my story. Bye!**


End file.
